Devices such as compressors often have different models with the only structural difference being in the wiring so that the motor may be powered at different voltages. In the case of a compressor, electrical power is connected to the motor through the shell or housing of the compressor via a terminal block. The terminal block has a plurality of bores for sealingly receiving pins or bolts that provide internal and external connections to the motor and power source, respectively. In order to provide the different voltage operations, extra pins or bolts are present and the power source must be connected to the pins or bolts in a different manner for each operating voltage. The extra pins or bolts necessary to provide the flexibility of connections, as well as the different connections, can result in improper connections and damage to the motor.